Unintentional loss of fluid control often results in many undesirable, expensive and dangerous conditions. Constant monitoring of devices requiring use of or providing application of fluids has in the past been costly, inconvenient or virtually impossible. Conduit ruptures, mechanical accidents, system failures, leaks or carelessness are only a few hazards contributing to this overall problem. These and other hazards are further discussed in Disclosure Document No. 248719 received by the Patent and Trademark Office Apr. 5, 1990.
By way of example, a freeze ruptured water pipe in a residence can result not only in an expensive utility bill, but also extensive water damage to the structure and landscaping. Leaky toilets contribute significantly to the overall waste of water resources. Accidentally broken sprinkler fixtures present domestic and public flooding problems as well as driving hazards along highways. Gas line ruptures resulting from natural catastrophes increase the likelihood of fire and explosion.
Each new circumstance presents a different control problem. A broken sprinkler fixture is often obvious, whereas a leaking subterranean supply line often is not. A running hose may be intentional, whereas a freeze ruptured water line is not.
Known flow monitoring systems include those systems which are attached to the main water distribution system and are set to shut off on the occurrence of an abnormally high flow condition, such as a system rupture. In large facilities such as chemical plants, flow rate control and timing may be performed with exactitude, but the size and cost of the equipment and the power required to effect the control makes such a system unworkable in smaller applications.
This is especially true in the case of remotely located points such as a water tap in a rural location such as for watering livestock, or a water tap located outside of a building, but away from the power necessary to actuate the flow of water.